Infallible
by Cloud Above the Moon
Summary: Lucy Pevensie, or Queen Lucy the Valiant, is trying very hard to live up to her title, and mostly she succeeds. Except whenever she even hears a certain dark-haired King, she melts into a puddle of womanly goo. How will she survive when a bit of mortal danger is thrown in?
1. Memory's Siren Song

A/N – So, here we are! The beginning of another journey! I've played with the ages a bit, so if you don't care for it don't read it. But! Here they are: Lucy-19, Edmund-20, Susan-22, Peter-23, Caspian-21. I hope you like it and please don't hesitate to ask questions or leave reviews! Thank you! (:

_Infallible_

_Chapter One – Memory's Siren Song_

Some months after their last trip to Narnia and replacing Caspian's throne, Lucy had tried to convince herself that she would eventually forget the adventures they'd had. That the rumbling growl of Aslan's voice would fade in her mind like a fragmented dream. That the sound of the nymphs and dryads singing in silken, lilting voices would dissipate in her memory as she grew older. That all those years growing up as Queen Lucy the Valiant and learning what it was to lead hundreds of thousands of subjects meant nothing. That the woman she became in Narnia would not be the woman she would become in England.

She tried; because living in a world where none of those things existed and having only memories made England seem dull and gray and pointless. And to Lucy, it was. Nothing could ever compare with the salty sweet tang of the ocean breeze at Cair Paravel. She missed it constantly, and wanted to hear those pounding, heady songs that set her blood afire and made her skin tingle. Wanted to dance among the fawns and centaurs with abandon until the sun rose, to smile and laugh with people she cared for and relish in the chase of a hunt.

But the things that surrounded her were buildings, not trees, and they didn't sing to her. The people around her were horrid and grumpy, aside from Edmund, and even he was losing patience with her constant wistful sighing. Peter and Susan were living elsewhere, in a safe home that seemed impossibly far away, and despite the fact that they wrote to her and Ed, it wasn't the same. Planes constantly flew overhead and roared in her ears like some ungodly beast, and the unending rain served to drown her spirits even further.

And, just when she thought she'd hit bottom, the dreams came, right after her nineteenth birthday. Silver-spun memories that flashed and sprang in her head like a crouching feline, all from a time when she was the woman she wanted to be. She remembered turning nineteen in Narnia; she'd been able to outclass any man with either dagger or sword—except Edmund, a fact he had _always _enjoyed. But in England, she was a misplaced young woman with blue eyes that always seemed just as distant as the sky. At first, when she'd realized this she was angry at herself for becoming so forlorn—but that changed into determination as her dreams continued. She _would _be that fierce queen she was in Narnia, and nothing would stop her.

She begged and begged until Edmund agreed to practice swordplay with her—he'd only agreed because he'd thought she might let that Narnia business go. For once, she'd beaten him, relying on memory alone. She was panting and sweating in ways a lady shouldn't, but proper etiquette be damned, because she was having the time of her life.

Edmund stared up at her from the ground, sweating just as hard as she was. Her make-shift 'sword' was still at his throat. "Lu, how did you do that?" He seemed befuddled.

She smiled innocently, something she'd started doing when she was young that _always _seemed to keep her out of trouble. She tossed the stick aside and reached her hand out to him. "Memory, Edmund." Lucy clarified with a twinkle of her eye.

He playfully swatted her hand away and jumped up. "What's that supposed to mean, then?"

_Silly King. _Lucy thought as she leaned back against a tree, wiping at her brow and pushing the hair out of her eyes. The family they stayed with, the Burrages, owned a small plot of land that stretched behind their home, and it was covered in thick trees and foliage. Sometimes she came here to think, or just to calm down after one of her dreams. They'd chosen to go deep within the tiny forest and spar; it would be difficult to explain her—and Edmund's old-world abilities. "Well, it just means that I remember being able to fight when we were in Narnia, and I suppose I still remember now, even though it's been ages."

Edmund crossed his arms. "You're still on about that, are you?" He was often blunt with his words, and usually Lucy was ready for it, but his ungaurded criticism caused a pang in her chest. His dark eyes stared hard at her, and Lucy was reminded of just how tall he'd gotten in the past years.

"Yes, I'm still on _that, _Ed! I can't just forget about something like that." She said indignantly, crossing her arms right back at him. "Narnia—"

He almost glared at her, and cut her off with a sharp movement of his hand. "It's been _five years _since then, Lu! You have to let it go!" He shook his head. "You can't keep deluding yourself by thinking that we'll go back anytime soon. You have a life here, and you need to realize that _this _is reality. Stop believing that he'll come back for us, because he won't!"

She hadn't realized that her behavior was so noticeable. Still, his words hurt, and she felt her eyes sting. Not once had she stopped believing in Aslan, and it didn't matter if ten years had passed since she'd had any sign, she would never stop hoping. Aslan was there. He always was. "No, Edmund! I won't pretend that none of what _we _all did is over now! It happened for a reason. I've been having dreams of our lives in Narnia. There _must _be a reason, I know it." She felt the tears burning, and swallowed hastily.

She felt hands on her shoulders. "Lucy, you've been having dreams?" Edmund always got like this, when he was deadly serious.

"Yes Ed, I told you, about our lives before. The first time we went to Narnia." Lucy said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

He leaned back, his breath leaving him in a sigh. "So have I." He looked tired, exhausted.

"Ed, tell me you're not just making that up." She said, a sort of hope rising like fire in her chest, so strong that she feared her heart would beat out of her chest.

He'd frozen, his dark eyes rooted on something to her left.

"What is it?" She whispered, turning her head around. "Ed—"

"The Stag, Lucy." And then he was running, and Lucy had to fight to keep up as the foliage caught on her skirt. She tore through it, ignoring the pain and trying to follow Edmund's dark shape as he ran ahead of her. She caught a glimpse of the pale fur, bounding effortlessly ahead of them into the trees. Strange, as they ran it occurred to her that they should have run out of forest by now.

"Ed, wait up!" She called, reaching out to the grey sweater he wore.

He tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Come on, Lu!" Her heart pounded hard as her feet slammed heavily into the ground, soaked through with dew. A strange whisper raised the hair on her arms.

The ground dropped out from under them, and a scream escaped her. "Edmund!" They fell through the green trees silently, and the weightless air surrounding them almost made up for the bone-jarring impact of hitting the swaying gold grasses below.

Lucy sighed gratefully when blessed blackness covered her like a silk blanket, cool and welcoming. The few dreams that she had were hazy and lucid. But the rumble that vibrated her entire being was not a dream.

"_Dear One. Never doubt your heart." _

"Lucy? Are you alright? _Lucy!" _

There was a familiar warmth to that voice that she instantly likened to, and found her eyes opening. Heated golden eyes met hers, made heavier with their intensity. "Lucy, do you remember me?"

A tickle of hair upon her cheek made her realize how close that voice was. Her body hurt, ached with the force of the hit. Her eyes focused a litle more. Warm fingers touched the side of her face, lingering on her temple. "Lucy, _please_. Are you alright?" His voice was deeper than she remembered.

Her heart stuttered. "Caspian?"

A/N – Tell me what you think! Please read and review! (:


	2. Bloody Skies

A/N – Well, here we go! I want to thank all of you for your amazingly delightful reviews, they made my day! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review(:

_Infallible_

Chapter Two – Bloody Skies

_The sun glittered almost blindingly over the softly rolling waves, the distant calls of the gulls teasing in their familiarity. He moved his toes, comforted by the silky warmth of the white sand underneath him. A woman laughed nearby, and he turned his head to find nothing but an empty beach, waves lazily washing in. He knew that laugh, but he couldn't quite put a face on it. It teased his memory, floating so achingly close one moment and then flitting away, like a tentative bird._

_ Getting to his feet, he brushed off his legs before wandering toward the water, and jumped when that laugh rang teasingly in his ears again. "Is anyone there?" He asked, unsure of where the voice came from._

_ "Caspian, you know me." The voice called, seemingly amused with him. His name from her lips—even though he couldn't see them—caused a pleasant tingling sensation._

_ He felt her name in the base of his spine all the way to the tip of his tongue, but could not say it. _

_ "Come on, it hasn't been __**that**__ long, has it?" He heard the slight hesitation in her voice that time. "Caspian?"_

_ If only he could say her name! He worked his mouth, but no sound came out. Cool water washed over his toes, and he would have stepped back, but his limbs were somehow heavier than lead, chained to the shifting sand under his feet._

_ "Is everything alright?" Suddenly she was there, next to him, her golden brown hair shining with auburn highlights and her blue eyes brighter than ever. She stood not four steps from him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A figure behind her was approaching quickly, and then arms were around her, trapping her against the pale man that held her. "Caspian!" She jerked forward, shoving an elbow against her attacker, but he held firm as she fought him, his cruel grey eyes glinting harsh in the bright light._

_ That lead turned to pure pressure, stifling in its weight. His muscles screamed as he fought it, but no matter what, he remained immobile. Sweat poured down his body, and a muffled roar escaped him as he began dragging her away, her limbs kicking viciously at him. "Caspian!" Her scream was piercing, hoarse, and it sent a white-hot blade of fear straight into his gut. His fingers twitched, and he felt his toes begin to respond to his struggles, wiggling slightly. _

_ "Casp — ", the man yanked on her thick hair, twisting her head to the side violently as he dragged her._

_ "Narnian bitch!" He spat, and Caspian very nearly thought he would tear the man's head clean off. He felt the weight of his prison lift, and he leapt toward her, just as she twisted and kicked him. __**Hard**__. _

A tremendous, earth-shattering roar shook the very walls of his chamber, startling Caspian awake. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted, his eyes wild. "Aslan." He breathed. Faint light peeped through the curtains, telling him it was just before sunrise. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, slightly disgusted when it came back damp with his own sweat. Time for a bath; if there was anything he didn't like, it was being dirty.

Being up so early was rather customary for him, as it was the only time he really had to think to himself before his daily responsibilities—the usual, keeping tedious alliances, fending off numerous women, trying to keep fueding lords from tearing each others' throats out, and maybe even listening to the angry tirades of said lords. Yeah. Things like that. Caspian rubbed his hands over his eyes and groaned, fumbling tiredly with the drawstring of his sleeping pants.

Sinking deep into steaming hot water, he sighed appreciatively as it soothed his tensed muscles. There were, perhaps, a _few_ things that were good about being King.

The memory of his dream flickered like a dying flame. What was her blasted name? He dunked his head under the water, trying to work the knots out of his shoulder-length hair. Why couldn't he remember? Maybe it started with an 'N'? No, that didn't sound right. "Hm…" There was a distinct beauty about her face, her upturned nose and smattering of freckles over her cheeks, tanned by the sun. Her mouth curved down in a pout, but she smiled too much for anyone to notice. Her chin, stubborn and unyielding just as she was.

Oh, but of course he could remember _every_ single detail of her face, right down to the angle of her eyebrows, but not her name for Aslan's sake! He'd never been so awful with names before! A gentle breeze chilled his wet skin, and he quickly washed his hair, then waited for the knock at his door.

_Knock knock knock. _"Good morning, Your Majesty. Shall I bring breakfast to your room shortly?" The high, soft tone carried through his door.

"Good Morning Elena." He glanced quickly out the window. Elena was a quiet girl, often silent by her own choice, and only said things that were necessary. Reepicheep found it amusing mostly, and constantly tried to get her to speak. "And no, send it to the terrace if you would, please." Stepping out of the tub, he allowed himself a quick stretch and dried himself off.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Ten minutes later found Caspian tying a final lace to his boot, frowning in concentration. Somehow, he thought the mystery woman would have laughed at him.

Reepicheep managed to find him just before he reached the gardens, his loud voice breaking through the sleepy state of the palace. "Well good morning, my Lord! Have you seen the skies today? Redder than a maiden's cheeks!" He padded along as Caspian glanced down at him.

"Good morning to you too, Reep." He said with a smile, and glanced at the sky as it came into view. He didn't know about the maiden's cheeks bit, but the clouds were awfully red, and Caspian swallowed the tepid ominous sensation that tingled along his spine. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight." He recited.

"Red sky in morning, sailor take warning." Reepicheep finished with a flourish, landing atop an elegantly set table full of fruits and juices. The terrace faced not only the ocean, but the grazing field for the horses, that swayed with waist-high golden grasses. Caspian's stomach growled, and he immediately tossed a grape into his mouth, savoring the tart flavor. Most of his 'admirers' were always taken aback at has lack of decorum and propriety. And it was not because he did not know better, as they so assumed. Caspian had lived and breathed the stuff since birth, and knew proper from improper like he knew how to handle a sword. No, he _loved_ seeing their shocked expressions, and often had to keep himself from laughing. His own private entertainment, as it were.

_How sad that is, Caspian. _He muttered to himself.

"You know, Reep, I've had a strange dream." As the years had progressed during his Kingship, Reepicheep became one of his most trusted friends, and his advice was always spot-on.

The mouse tilted his head and took a small bite of strawberry. "And why has it confused you, might I ask?"

He filled Reepicheep in, leaving no detail out. Halfway through his tale, Reep's eyes had begun to twinkle. "And you say that she had golden brown hair, my Lord?" His voice was light, amused.

Caspian blinked. "Yes, why?"

"And that she had blue eyes?" Reep asked, working on a large grape.

"Bluer than the ocean." Caspian winced after he'd said it, feeling very, very corny. "She had blue eyes and golden brown hair, yes." He said, trying to avoid feeling flustered.

"Ah, do you remember our four young friends?" Reep's tail flicked in his amusement, watching Caspian as he floundered for an answer, his dark eyes narrowed.

"The Kings and Queens of old…" The answer dropped like a lead weight in his stomach. "But—she was so young. Barely fifteen, and that woman definitely did not look fifteen." Crap. He'd just said that aloud.

"King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund—" Reepicheep was cut off as a thundering boom shattered the early morning, and two figures plummeted to the Earth at a terrifying speed. The silence that followed it was deafening.

"Reepicheep, come on!" Caspian launched himself over the terrace, heedless of the eighteen foot drop below. He landed with knees bent, and dimly remembered his heart pounding in his ears as he bolted for the fields. The mouse was following quickly behind, running on four paws to keep up.

The blinding need to reach the two figures that had fallen from the sky was overwhelming, consuming. As if his very being depended on reaching them. It lent strength to his legs as he pushed harder against the ground. Grasses whipped at his thighs. He skidded to a stop at the first figure, lowering to his knees as he recognized her. His heart stopped momentarily. She looked very pale.

"Lucy? Are you alright? _Lucy!" _He heard himself calling out to her, barely aware of the rough timbre his voice had taken on in his exertion. Her name had spilled from his lips freely, like a drowning man finding air in his lungs again.

Mercy, her eyes were opening! That corny feeling from earlier disappeared as he beheld the absolute _blue _of her eyes. Caspian felt the breath leave his lungs in a whoosh in relief… and maybe a slight bit of some other emotion that threatened affection.

She seemed almost dazed. "Lucy, do you remember me?" He asked, leaning over her.

He reached out and touched the sides of her face, hoping to bring her into awareness. He couldn't help that he let his fingers linger. Okay, so maybe he could, but whatever.

She still wasn't responding, and his brows furrowed. "Lucy,_ please_. Are you alright?"

She seemed to breathe in slowly. "Caspian?"

A slow smile formed on his lips, and the same pleasant tingle tumbled through his body at the sound of his name.

Then he realized that Reepicheep had been privy to that entire display. Well damn.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter! They will get longer, I swear! This is pretty much an intro. Please read and review! (:


	3. An Equestrian Heart

A/N—SO! I got so many awesome reviews that I'm updating this much faster than I usually would have. Thank you all so much for your awesome, amazing reviews! Shout out to Starbrow for being epically amazing! Thanks again for your support, and here is the next installment to _Infallible_. Enjoy!

_Infallible_

_Chapter Three – An Equestrian Heart _

If he'd known that chasing the White Stag would lead to falling _through _a forest and ending up with a nasty bump on the back of his head, then Edmund might not have done so. But just the whisper of _his_ voice thrumming through his veins after so many years of absence made most of it worthwhile. Breathing through his nose, he grimaced at the painful ache of his back. _Most of it, _he thought to himself glumly. He clenched his hands and moved his toes, making sure his body still functioned correctly. Quickly recounting the recent events, his eyes shot open, only to scrunch tightly closed at the reddish light of morning.

"Ugh." He threw an arm over his eyes, which were still stinging from the bright sunlight. _Should have thought of that, Ed. _He grumbled, forcing his arms and legs to move as he rolled over, shakily coming to his hands and knees. He felt coarse grass under his hands, and slowly blinked his eyes open to stare at the dry, golden stalks. The smell of salt and brine from the ocean and gentle sweetness from the grass below teased his nose, and he briefly relished the sensation. _Hold it just a bloody moment. We were nowhere near any ocean._

Edmund fell back on his rump with his legs splayed and stared around with his mouth partially open. The sprawling grounds of Cair Paravel towered over him, situated into the rocky cliffs of the sea and daring any to threaten its gleaming ivory walls. Which was entirely impossible. Wasn't it? Edmund squinted. No, the towers were higher, and the walls along the ramparts didn't quite look the same as he remembered. Narnian flags of emerald green flew from the towers that he could see, and a burning wave of fierce pride washed through him, sending his heart thundering in his chest. His mouth opened and closed, and he spluttered, trying to remember exactly how breathing worked.

This was _his _home, _his _Kingdom. He had returned, and he felt more alive than he had since the very moment before walking through that portal so long ago. "Narnia." He whispered roughly, fearful that if he acknowledged it, everything would be swept away like dust in a summer wind, lost to the vivid reaches of his mind forever. The red sky glared at him, stinging his eyes once more, but it felt all the more real because of it. He felt like laughing until his stomach ached or running a thousand miles, and let out a chortle of weak laughter.

_I should never have disbelieved Lu, she's always right about this kind of thing. _The guilt spiraled into his gut, but couldn't overtake his elation. If he was here, then where was—pounding footsteps caught his attention.

A man raced toward him, dressed in a deep crimson tunic and brown pants, a silver sword belted at his hip. Edmund fumbled around himself momentarily, instinctually reaching for his own nonexistent sword. Cursing, he glanced back up at the man, and found him skidding to a stop a few yards off to land on his knees. _Wait. _He stared at the man, squinting once more. _That's… Caspian! He hasn't aged much; strange, since we were gone for at least five years. _

When he made to get up, the world spun around him, leaving him to stumble around for a moment. _Couldn't find a gentler way launch us into Narnia? _Edmund mentally groaned, struggling to find balance. A gentle breeze tossed his hair, and the pain in his back lessened somewhat. His lips quirked, fighting a secret smile at the tingle of magic that brushed his senses. Finally straightening up, he saw the mouse, Reepicheep, seemingly absorbed in watching Caspian, who was leaning over Lucy.

_Wait, leaning over Lucy? _Edmund's brain echoed confusedly. She lay on the grass, her hair mussed and her skin pale. Her skirt was torn in places, and Edmund supposed that was his fault for dragging her through the forest. He also supposed that Caspian might be a slight bit too close to Lucy for his liking. It mattered little that she was nineteen; she was still his baby sister. _A baby sister that has more sense than you do, bloody idiot. _He thought.

He heard the whisper of her voice, but couldn't make out what she said. "Fine hello that was, Caspian." He drawled, and the dark-haired King jerked in surprise, whirling around and gripping the hilt of his sword.

Lucy was just admiring the curve of Caspian's lips when she saw Edmund appear behind him, and relief launched over her at his being there. "Fine hello that was, Caspian." The light-hearted tone of Edmund's voice surprised her—there was a twist in his lips that hinted at dissatisfaction.

Caspian jumped and twisted around. "King Edmund!" Reepicheep crowed in surprise, and bowed quickly before jumping to his shoulder. "It's been so long!"

"Edmund, is that really you?" Caspian stood, a sparkle in his eyes. The serious boy he'd known while facing the Telmarine army had become a man, his black hair shadowing dark, solemn eyes, but there was a smile on his face.

Expecting a handshake, Edmund was surprised when Caspian hugged him with bone-crushing force, laughing while he did it.

Lucy watched with thinly veiled delight. Edmund was never too comfortable with physical gestures, and judging by the look on his face now, he had no idea what to do. Giggling to herself, she realized that it might be a good idea to get off the ground. Hesitantly, she got to her feet, ignorant of the ache in her bones. She wobbled, but stayed straighter than she thought she would. _Glad that ordeal is over… Now, let's go back to admiring Caspian. _Her mind suggested, remembering the slight touch of his fingers earlier, and the rough hum of his voice.

Distracted by the way Caspian's hair glistened slightly, she didn't notice that Reepicheep was staring expectantly at her, a bright twinkle glittering in his eyes. "It is so wonderful to have you two back in Narnia!" He exclaimed, and presented another sweeping bow to Lucy from Edmund's shoulder. "You look lovely, Queen Lucy."

Lucy blinked and flushed, realizing that the last time she was there, she was fourteen. "Thank you, Reepicheep. You know how it works; I'm just Lucy to you." She teased, smiling when Reepicheep nodded and winked.

Looking at Caspian, it appeared to her that even though she'd grown in the last years, she still had nothing on Caspian's towering height of over six feet. _This, _her brain mused, sounding suspiciously like a purring feline_, isn't so bad at all, Lucy. _She couldn't help but agree, a smile curving her lips.

"You have no idea how great it is to have you both here." Caspian said, his voice a relieved sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund beat her to it, his eyes concerned.

Caspian waved a dismissive hand. "No, not at all! There's just no end to all of the seemingly pointless things I have to do in a day. You're lucky that there were four of you." He rolled his eyes, and rested one hand on his hip as he leaned back. Lucy smiled at his behavior.

Catching the sight of Cair Paravel behind him, Lucy gaped. "But… It was destroyed, I saw it." She murmured, remembering the dilapidated ruins scattered all over the cliffs and overgrown with plant life. She met Caspian's eyes. _Unless. _"You rebuilt Cair Paravel?" Her voice was low, and she watched as he squirmed under her gaze. A sense of nostalgia brushed her mind; she used to be able to pin anyone with that gaze when she was Queen. Secretly pleased with herself, she waited for Caspian's reaction.

It definitely worked on Caspian, who dug his heel into the ground. "I remembered you all talking about it. I didn't think a Telmarine castle was fit for ruling Narnia, especially with all of the memories associated with it. Rebuilding Cair Paravel just _fit." _When his eyes turned to her, Lucy realized that she wasn't the only one able to stop someone with a stare.

She stared at the castle again, her eyes going to certain parts of its architecture that were altered, and others a bit taller. Morning sun glinted beautifully against the walls, causing it to shine like a fierce beacon. She located her favorite place—one of the many courtyards around the grounds, but this certain one held towering maples and gnarled oaks, perfect places to hide from her siblings. The courtyard looked slightly different, its trees older and larger, and large flower bushes dotted its edges, but it was still the same one she knew. Her heart clenched.

"Caspian, it's perfect." She whispered. A smile formed on his lips, the breath he was holding leaving his chest loudly.

"I was hoping you might say that." Caspian said softly. He gestured toward the castle, slightly bowing at the waist. "Come this way, we need to get back to the castle before my guards throw a tantrum." He chuckled. Lucy laughed and stepped forward, Edmund to her left.

"I know the feeling." Lucy said, remembering days when Peter would throw fits because she dodged her personal guard to run with the wild centaurs and fawns.

Caspian offered her his arm, which she hesitantly took. "I tried to get all of the details right, which was surprisingly easy when it came to the exterior, though I added a few turrets and changed some of the basic layout to allow for more maneuverability." His skin was very warm, and more than a few shades darker than her own pale skin.

Edmund grinned at Caspian's idea. "I'd always thought the same thing."

The dark-haired man smiled. "I'm glad you approve, Ed."

Nearing the castle, Lucy saw a group of soldiers were fast approaching them, their swords drawn and glinting in the light. She glanced down at herself and mentally groaned. _Queen Lucy the Valiant, and I look like I just rolled around in the dirt. I hope I'm able to change into suitable clothes soon. _The riders slowed, coming to a stop a few yards away.

The soldier in the lead looked to be a few years Caspian's senior, and wore heavy silver plate armor that clinked when he moved. His expression was stern and serious, and his blond hair was cropped close to his head. Caspian leaned over, his voice a conspiratorial whisper. "I told you." Reepicheep snorted.

Lucy grinned. The man dismounted and sheathed his sword with a heavy sigh, then bowed with a gloved hand over his heart. The other soldiers followed. "Your Majesty, I must insist that you alert your guard before leaving Cair Paravel's grounds. It is our duty to protect you. How can we do so if you run off to—", it was that moment the man noticed Lucy and Edmund, aside Caspian in their dirtied clothing. Edmund, as per usual, was standing with his shoulders squared and his jaw lifted, and it gave Lucy a strange sense of nostalgia, hinting at times long behind her. She smiled brightly at the man.

"Hadrian, I understand your frustration, but I do believe that it was worth the confusion." Caspian raised a hand. "Allow me to introduce King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Two of the Kings and Queens of Old." He gestured to each in turn. Edmund smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

Hadrian's ice blue eyes widened, and he and his soldiers bowed. Some dropped to one knee. Even the horses, which Lucy realized could speak, bowed their heads and bent forward, murmuring their names in hushed breaths. "Forgive me, your majesties. Had I known that you would be arriving, I would have been more respectful."

Lucy gave a curtsey and smiled as she called upon memory. "Hadrian, it is no trouble. This… trip was just as unexpected for us as it was for you. You and your soldiers have done well." He straightened.

"Your majesty, I thank you." His eyes were burning with pride. "King Caspian, shall we escort your majesties back to the palace?"

Caspian's eyes were shining bright, and he seemed surprised at her finesse in dealing with the situation. Somehow, she thought she saw the same surprise on Edmund's face.

She was just beginning to walk forward when she noticed that the others weren't moving. "Is something wrong, men?" Caspian seemed uncomfortable, and the men were stunned.

"If I may, your majesty, would you like to ride a horse back to the castle?" Hadrian asked with raised eyebrows. Caspian and Edmund winced. This man had obviously not read up on his Narnian history lately.

_That propriety gets me every single time. _She thought, mentally rolling her eyes. _'A lady should never have to do work.' Bah! I showed them once before and I'll show them again. I was able to best Peter! I swear by the end of the month here, these men will respect me just as much with a sword in my hands as with a crown upon my head. _Lucy vowed, determination settling on her shoulders.

"Allow me to take you back, Queen Lucy. It would be my honor." A stallion, his fur golden and sleek cantered up to her, tossing his white mane. He was a beautiful creature. A few of the grazing horses had wandered close to them, curious, and sniffed around the tattered edges of her skirt.

Edmund hid a smile, and nudged Caspian with his elbow.

"Though I appreciate the offer, Hadrian, I believe I'll ride this wonderful stallion for a while." Feeling pride rise up within her, Lucy set her shoulders back and challenged the men to say anything more. "What is your name?" She asked the stallion as she ran a hand along his smooth flank.

"I am Sunrider, leader of the herd that grazes here." He said proudly. "And the fastest horse at Cair Paravel." He lowered a heavy shoulder for her to leap up, and she landed easily on his back.

Nostalgia flashed through her again as she gripped fistfuls of his white mane, careful not to tug. She couldn't wait to_ run_ with him. A mischievous grin crossed her features as she sized up the other riders. They all wore leather or metal armor. _Good. It'll slow them down. _"How about a race?"

Caspian's eyes flicked to hers. "A race, Lucy?"

Some of the horses nickered in excitement. Edmund snorted and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "A race!" Reepicheep laughed.

"Yes. Sunrider and I against you and your soldiers, what do you say?" Hadrian was positively gaping at that moment, and Lucy would have laughed if she wasn't trying to be serious. She flipped her hair behind her and leveled her gaze to the men.

His eyebrows lowered over his honeyed brown eyes, and Lucy felt her heart beat a little faster. His continued stare threatened to make her blush. Tense silence filled the air, broken only by the clinking of metal armor and the excited stamping and snorting of the horses. Hadrian was staring between Caspian and herself so quickly she feared he would get whiplash.

"Are there two horses Edmund and I could ride?"

A hearty cheer went up around the horses and men, and they all readied themselves enthusiastically. Two mares sidled up to Caspian and Edmund, and as they hopped on, Edmund turned to him. "Are you sure you want to this? She knows how to win."

Lucy laughed loudly and hung on tight as Sunrider reared, whinnying his challenge. Caspian tightened his knees about the mare and shot Lucy a heated glance, lips curving into a decidedly delicious smile. "Yeah? So do I, and I don't exactly feel like losing this morning, Queen or no."

_Ooh. What was I doing again? Caspian, you are going to be the death of me! _She thought, clearing her mind with a quick shake. There was a moment of quick movement where the soldiers all straightened out, Caspian and Edmund at the head.

One of the soldiers was forced to be referee, and stood between the two sides. "The first one across the main bridge is the winner." Caspian laughed low in his throat, and Edmund grimaced, his mouth a hard line. The horses pawed the ground and stamped their hooves impatiently.

Lucy, who was crouched atop Sunrider, whispered into his ear, "Are you ready?" Unlike the other horses, he remained stock still, his flanks gently rising and falling with slow breath.

He nickered in amusement. "There is a reason I am the fastest horse at Cair Paravel, Queen Lucy. Make sure you hold on." She felt the tension in his body, drawn taught like a bowstring ready to fly. A shiver of anticipation flooded her veins, and the hairs on her neck rose.

"Queen Lucy and Sunrider, are you ready?" Lucy gave a sharp nod, and Sunrider whinnied low. She tightened her fists in his mane.

"King Caspian, King Edmund, and men; are you ready?" They all shouted and whooped their approval, raising high in their saddles. Caspian leaned over his mare's neck, and gave Lucy one last heavy glance before staring straight ahead.

"On the count of three!" Lucy felt the adrenaline fire her nerves.

"One!" Edmund shook his head, doubting their success. Reepicheep sat crouched on his shoulder, his paws clutching Edmund's clothes.

"Two!" The men, Hadrian included, all tightened their grips on the reins. The horses stilled, waiting with baited breath for the signal to _move._

Caspian grinned. "Three!"

A/N – I know! I'm evil! But this chapter was almost double the usual length, so ha! I'll update soon, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Incendiary Plaza

A/N – I want to thank you all for being so patient with me, and for the wonderful, epic reviews that I'm getting so quickly for this story! :D Only through three chapters and I already have 33 reviews?! Yes! Omgaakjkbapiubbqsauce! THANK YOU! (: *bows* Anyway, enough about me. Try listening to "Run Free" from the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack while you read this. :D More hormonal Lucy in this chapter—as she will be for a while—and plot bunnies abound! Be warned! Please enjoy and leave any questions or comments with me(: Also; my apologies to those of you who have waited very long for this to be updated D: And so, without further ado, here is the newest installment to _Infallible_.

_ Infallible_

_Chapter Four – The Incendiary Plaza_

Lucy _thought_ she was prepared for Sunrider's speed, experienced though she was from previous encounters on horseback. Aslan's Breath, was she ever wrong.

The golden stallion gave a high whinny, and the muscles underneath her bunched and corded before he leapt forward quicker than she could even think. She sucked in a breath, and his hooves pounded against the ground with a heavy, hard thudding that she felt deep in her chest. Sunrider strained his neck as he pushed harder, leaving the thundering, clattering noise of the racing horses and men behind. Exhilarated, she leaned forward and gripped Sunrider's main tighter, glancing up the hill he was scaling. His hooves hit the ground in time with her heart; she tossed her head back and laughed wildly.

With each pound of his hooves, he tossed up clumps of the grassy earth beneath them. In between trees they weaved, and Lucy could swear she heard dryads whispering their greetings in silken, breathy voices. A not-so-small part of her yearned to remain under those swaying pines for just a _moment_ longer.

They crested the hill and made for Cair Paravel's stone bridge, her hair and his mane flying out behind them as a golden pennant, reflecting the sun's rays with blinding light. "Hold on!" Sunrider crowed, and he swerved to the left and onto the bridge, the sudden difference in terrain jolting Lucy slightly. She glanced behind them to see Caspian and Hadrian just clearing the hill, both glaring ahead of them with fervent determination that made her stomach flutter and twist.

Sunrider's hooves clapped against the pale stone, and suddenly he turned and slid to a stop. Rearing, he whinnied his triumph while Lucy howled along with him, raising one fist high into the air. Dismounting, she faced the golden stallion with a bow. "You, Sunrider, are the fastest and most wonderful horse I've ever had permission to ride with." She smiled into his deep brown eyes, and he whickered low.

"You honor me, my Lady." He said softly, his eyes shining and tail flicking. He trotted out of the courtyard, but not after rearing and tossing his head in her direction. She curtseyed him in answer, a grin curving her lips.

Caspian skidded into the courtyard on his horse, Hadrian and Edmund just behind him. Her dark-haired friend's eyes were glittering with an emotion she couldn't identify; it still made her insides flip.

Edmund dismounted first, giving his horse a few pats and a rub on the neck. Reepicheep still clung to his shoulder. "What did I say about her?" The men all trotted in on their horses not long after, most panting and sweating with exhaustion, but smiling at one another. The men dismounted and lead their horses to what Lucy assumed were the stables, through a shorter archway that rounded a corner.

Lucy grinned, and watched as Caspian gracefully dismounted from his mare, trying to be oblivious to the way his trousers bunched around his rear. _Ah…. I should probably be a slight bit more subtle._

Caspian sighed. "You said that she knew how to win."

"And win she did!" Reepicheep declared cheerfully.

He approached her and tenderly grasped one of her hands, bowing so low that his dark hair brushed the back of her palm. The calluses on his hands made her nerves jangle a discordant tune. Vaguely, she wondered what those calluses would feel like on her hips…

She fought back the girlish squeak that wanted to escape, and met his warm, honey eyes. "I offer you a boon of your choosing." Suddenly it dawned on her his reasoning; through that gesture and bowing to her in front of his men, he was affirming respect for her throughout the people. The thought made her stomach drop, and it was suddenly a much less appealing idea to keep her hand in his. She had no need for such coddling.

Starting to pull back, she was stopped by his careful grip on her fingers. Her eyes flew to his, which were wide open and honest, begging her to accept with poise. Whispering so lowly only Caspian could hear, she stated coolly, "For your sake, I hope there is a decent reason for this." Her blue eyes flashed, and in a louder voice, "I thank you, Caspian. But I shall not declare my wish just yet." He nodded almost imperceptibly, and quickly stood at his full height beside her.

_He had best have a good answer._

The men clapped and cheered. "Here, here! All hail Queen Lucy and King Edmund!" Their shouts brought many of Cair Paravel's residents onto terraces and into the courtyards.

Caspian gestured for Edmund to join them. "People of Cair Paravel! In this time of peace and prosperity, Aslan has seen fit to brighten our lives with the return of both King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant!" He declared in a clear, strong voice. A cheer rose up around the courtyard quickly gaining volume and enthusiasm as Lucy and Edmund stepped forward with a wave. A brief wave of embarrassment overcame her, but she stifled it and smiled graciously at the growing crowd.

As the people saw her, with her untamed hair, wildly blue eyes, and proud shoulders; they were reminded of the stories their grandparents told with hushed voices and eyes alight with wonder. Queen Lucy the Valiant, the youngest sister of the Kings and Queens of Old. Lucy of pure heart and soul, with a mind as sharp as any sword she wielded. King Edmund the Just stood solemnly beside her, the echoes of his words still lingering in the minds of all those who spoke to him. His was a legacy that was spoken of when times became fierce, and he fiercer with them.

Caspian raised his hands to quiet the roaring crowd, stepping forward and resting one hand on his sword-belt. There was a simple grace about the way he stood, his shoulders relaxed, one foot slightly ahead of the other, and his other hand on his hip. "As you all know, the Midsummer Festival was to be held in two weeks' time. With this unexpected arrival, it shall now be held this coming week, beginning with a ball to start the festivities in honor of Queen Lucy and King Edmund!" Lucy smiled graciously again, and bowed slightly to the crowd. Edmund dipped his head, and Caspian bowed forward to his people before continuing through the still growing crowd of smiling faces.

Arched wooden double doors towered over them, and as the group approached they swung inward with a groan and a blast of air. Hadrian and his guards all bowed low to them before slipping away through a hall to Lucy's left. His ice-blue eyes lingered upon her just long enough to make her curious.

The castle foyer was similar, but dissimilar and foreign in the same moment; it made Lucy slightly dizzy. The walls were high, and draped in emerald green banners that waved in the breeze from the open doors. At the end of the hall upon a raised dais was a simple stone throne, and behind it hung a golden tapestry that illustrated Aslan sitting proudly atop a grassy knoll, his mane depicting rays of the sun. The very image sent a shiver of awe spiraling through her veins. High windows allowed light to spill onto the floor, turning it to warm gold; the throne and the tapestry were especially vivid. Reluctantly, she drew her gaze away from the tapestry and reminded herself of Caspian's behavior earlier.

Edmund seemed just as dazed as she, but managed to still look composed.

Caspian strolled ahead before turning about and facing them, his shoulders relaxed and his hair curling about his ears in a way that made Lucy want to grin. "Well, now that that lovely business is over, how about I show you to your rooms and then we can talk?" His dark eyes rested upon Lucy, and she felt the stirrings of _something _deep within herself.

"A ball? Really, Caspian?" Lucy asked, a laugh coloring her words.

He smiled rakishly. "How else am I supposed to dance with you and make it look appropriate?"

Lucy choked and blushed, her mouth refusing to work for her. His honey eyes had a light all their own that seemed to exist for the express purpose of causing her train of thought to crash and burn hideously.

"I'd be glad to get out of these clothes." Edmund muttered, pulling hesitantly at his tattered sweater. It gave, and a long string of fabric drifted to the floor. He glared at it.

Regaining the ability to think, Lucy laughed. "Well, Ed, doesn't look like you'll be wearing that again." He rolled his eyes, and Caspian laughed heartily before escorting them down the same hall that Hadrian had moments before.

The halls were warmer than she remembered, and there were many hallways that tickled her curiosity. Her feet almost took her a different way than the boys when she caught a glimpse of gleaming steel. Snapping to attention, she found that Edmund and Caspian were a good length ahead of her, discussing the maneuverability of ballistae in the courtyard in the case of siege. Interesting, considering the angle of the courtyard in relevance to the gates, she thought. Lucy snorted, and continued to gaze at the hallway around her, which was giving way to more glass facing the ocean and less blocked in stone. She noticed, though, that there were black, inconspicuous levers that hid behind lavender-blue curtains near the windows.

Her eyes returning to Caspian and Edmund, she found that they were staring at her. "Yes?"

"You have something to say concerning the ballistae?" Caspian's voice lingered in her ears and danced in her imagination, despite the slight scrutiny in his tone. Edmund smirked slightly and crossed his arms.

Lucy raised a brow, a challenge rising in her throat. Perhaps he'd forgotten that she'd ruled for years longer than he. He stood once again leaning with one hand upon his sword-belt. It was rather distracting. Coolly, she said, "The gates of Cair Paravel face a different angle than the courtyard itself. If ballistae were placed there, you would incur a higher risk to injuring your own men than any would-be attackers inside the gates. I noticed that you have ballistae in the towers. _In_ the case of a siege, why not place more among the ramparts? Ballistae are better known for their range." She watched as his mouth slackened while she spoke.

Satisfied, Lucy grinned. "Oh, dear Edmund, will he ever learn?" She asked as she looped her arm in his, then Caspian's.

"You didn't even give him a fair chance." He said, his voice breaking into a chuckle.

Caspian sputtered. "How did—what?"

Lucy continued down the hall, her steps lighter and her skin tingling where Caspian's touched hers. And the Queen within her grew just a sliver more confident.

0-0-0-0-0

And so, despite his male ego, Caspian and his men lost the race against Lucy and Sunrider. He wasn't quite prepared for Lucy's obvious relish in the prospect; but it was her eyes that distracted him the most. So blue it seemed the oceans of Narnia had found themselves within her.

The first touch of her skin had yielded an urge so foreign, but so exceedingly potent that he'd hardly resisted leaving his fingertips upon her skin for just a _moment_ longer. By the way her eyes lingered upon him; he hoped that maybe she felt similarly. The sensations of her skin against his still echoed in his mind faintly, like a familiar melody that he couldn't quite shake.

There was a challenge that hung in the very air around her, and it was more than refreshing when compared to those single-minded creatures that social standard liked to call "ladies".

Racing had been exhilarating, more so than anything he'd done in a long while that hadn't gotten him into trouble with his nanny of a military commander, Hadrian. Though the man was more than capable, he was a bit too serious for his own good, and often overlooked the simple pleasures in life. Caspian couldn't imagine Hadrian relaxing on the beach in the first place, but it might be a nice change of pace. He'd appointed the blond-haired man as his personal guard and military commander just before beginning construction on Cair Paravel.

Hadrian had been born in Telmar, like himself, but looked not of it and had not the same thought process as many Telmarine men. Past experience with Telmarine men included, Caspian had decided ages ago that it was most likely a good thing, and since then Hadrian had proved himself to be the most loyal and steadfast man he knew.

Caspian watched her eyes harden as he offered his gift to her. "For your sake, I hope there is a decent reason for this." Her voice was low, dangerous, and her eyes glittered like sapphires in the glow of a crackling fire. A jolt of momentary fear scaled its way down his spine, before he realized the reason for her anger. She wanted to prove herself.

_Lucy, you are a woman after my heart. _He thought. Eyes widening, he hoped she would wait for an explanation later. He only wished to give her what was rightfully hers from winning the race. In hindsight, he supposed, it would also discourage other available men from being overtly obvious about pursuing her, at least for now. _Well damn, I wish I'd thought of __**that**__ earlier. _

Memory of his dream the night before came unbidden, of her trapped against the mystery man. His hands clenched tightly. The only thing he could remember about him now was his grey eyes, cold and unforgiving as they were. It caused a shudder of real fear to claw its way through him, and Caspian vowed if he ever saw the man, he'd be sure to watch closer than a hawk.

Again, she demonstrated her finesse in handling crowds, something he'd not been able to do until her family's visit to Narnia.

She was full of surprises.

The people had already recognized Lucy and Edmund, and he was sure that word had already spread around Cair Paravel about their arrival. Gathering his courage and stepping forward beside Lucy, he gestured for Edmund to step forth as well. "People of Cair Paravel! In this time of peace and prosperity, Aslan has seen fit to brighten our lives with the return of both King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

The answering cheer was tremendous, and grew in volume as both Edmund and Lucy acknowledged the people. Edmund was as cool and down-played as ever, his dark eyes shining with an emotion that Caspian didn't comprehend.

Lucy's gentle smile and graceful curtsey made Caspian's heart dance the same tune it had in his dream, and a slow, goofy smile lit his face before he could stop it.

A/N – YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Infallible_, please let me know what you think, and if you like it! (: Also, any ideas you have are more than welcomed! See you next time!


End file.
